


Take What I Deserve

by brucewaynefan



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Tamers
Genre: F/M, Forced, Forced Masturbation, Mind Control, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Rape, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucewaynefan/pseuds/brucewaynefan
Summary: His advances constantly rejected by Ruki, Ryo feels it's time to finally take what he deserves. Set 3 years after the end of Tamers. WARNING: Contains rape.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been three years since the death of the program known as D-Reaper. Ruki remembered that day all too well. Though the world had been saved from armageddon by the now 14-year old tamer and her friends, Ruki’s most vivid recollection of that day was the moment Renamon left her arms. Lee’s father had told them it was the only way their Digimon could keep on living. Even that couldn’t hold back the children’s’ tears as the gate closed.

A year after that fateful day, things changed for the better. Takato discovered a new gate in Guilmon’s old house, and it wasn’t long before the Wild Bunch had it stabilized again. Within months, the tamers had reunited with their partners, and were battling a possessed train that was circling Shinjuku. For a while, Ruki was happy again. But it wasn’t long before that joy gave way to aggravation.

The return of the digital gate was merely the precursor to more random appearances of rogue Digimon. The return of rogue Digimon forced the Tamers to fight as a team again. Fighting as a team again meant spending time with Ryo. Ruki couldn’t deny that she and the older boy had a history together. The two had met during a card tournament just before the first Digimon began realizing. Needless to say, Ryo had won. When the two crossed paths again in the harsh wasteland of the Digital World, Ryo appeared to have forgotten all about the young runner-up and Ruki was furious about it. Her seemingly endless pouting finally jogged his memory partway through their journey. Contrary to all logic, his recollection of their battle simply made the red-head angrier.

Oddly enough, Ruki’s attitude didn’t push Ryo away. In fact, he became enamored with the tomboy. With no real reason to ever be around her, the experienced tamer was indirect with his advances at first. Once the Digimon returned and the two had to join forces, Ryo’s motivation became quite clear. Ruki had to admit, he wasn’t a total-ass. He was trying his best to woo her and was in fact quite smooth. But the fiercely independent girl knew that despite his best efforts to hide it, there was always an air of superiority in everything Ryo said. He was trying his best to beat it, but Ryo would always be a pompous prodigy. 

Ryo tried over and over to convince her that he could be modest, that he would make a good boyfriend. Ruki only continued to push him away. Eventually, Ryo decided he’d have to take a different approach.

 

Ruki was out shopping with her grandmother again. The 14-year old’s mother Rumiko was turning 31 in a few days, and her grandmother had convinced her that finally putting on a nice, feminine dress would make her the happiest mother in the world. Seiko had added a third dress to the pile in her granddaughter’s arms when Ruki felt a buzz in her back pocket. She dropped the stack on the tiled floor and pulled out her cell.

“Ugh, what does he want now?”

The text was from Ryo, of course.

POWERFUL DIGIMON REALIZED IN SHINJUKU PARK. ULTIMATE LEVEL. WE NEED SAKUYAMON.

Ruki sighed. She didn’t really want to spend time with the 17-year old, but they were technically a team. She also really didn’t want to try on those dresses. She put the phone away and started for the exit. “I’ve got to go, Obaa-san!” She was out of the building before Seiko could even respond.

Within a minute she had summoned Renamon and the two had merged into Sakuyamon and were flying toward Shinjuku Park. Ruki looked down at the building Guilmon had once called home.

“Hopefully there’s no one to get in our way.” Ruki mused to Renamon.

“I think the park’s been closed for renovations for a couple of weeks. There shouldn’t be anyone for the wild Digimon to harm.” Renamon was calmly evaluating their situation in her head.

Ruki sighed. “I meant Ryo…”

Sakuyamon landed by the small gated building and looked around. As far as she could see, there wasn’t any powerful Digimon causing trouble nearby. The park was quiet and empty, as it usually was.

“Ryo?! Where are you?!” Ruki called out into the wooded expanse. Receiving no immediate answer, she cautiously took a step toward the thickest group of trees. She whispered to Renamon, “If something’s got him, it’s probably in there.” The miko Digimon held up her staff as she reached the edge of the trees. “Hey! Is anyone in here?!”

There was a rustle in the trees and suddenly Ruki’s eye caught a small dark object flying toward her. She quickly raised her staff to defend herself but the object latched to her wrist. Her body began to go numb as she looked over the object, which had taken the form of a dark blue metal spiral that gripped her arm tightly.

"Wha-what is this thing?!" Ruki attempted to shake the thing off, but Sakuyamon’s arms refused to budge. The spiral began to glow, and the miko felt a surge fly through her body. She fell to her knees as the power drained from her, vaporizing her fox armor and leaving her in her skintight black outfit. Ruki was still free to move inside the blue core at the center of the Ultimate level, but she had seemingly lost control of Renamon’s body. “Renamon! Why aren’t you moving?! What’s this thing doing to you?!”

The fox Digimon said nothing. Before Ruki had the chance to call out a second time, a chuckle came from behind the trees. Ruki’s eyes jumped from tree to tree. “Who’s there?! What did you do to Renamon?!” Ruki froze as he she finally caught sight of the source of the chuckling. “RYO?!”

The Digimon taming prodigy stepped out from behind the trees and strode toward the captive girl. “So Ruki, I see you got my message.” He continued to chuckle quietly as he approached Sakuyamon. “Surprised?”

Ruki continued to struggle, but Renamon refused to move. “What are you doing?! What did you do to her?!” Her eyes returned to the spiral on her arm.

Ryo stopped as he reached the edge of the trees. “You’re looking pretty sexy without all of your armor, Ruki.” His eyes scanned every curve on Sakuyamon’s body. Indeed, as Ruki had matured, so had her combined form with Renamon. As a teenager, the redhead’s chest had certainly filled out, and her recent growth was reflected in the miko’s exaggerated D-cup tits. Without her armor, the Ultimate-level’s outfit left little to the imagination. The black suit stretched thinly over Sakuyamon’s perky nipples and exposed a clear camel toe between her legs.

Ryo stepped a bit closer and moved his fingers along the metal object. “Ruki, you may think you know me, but there’s a lot about my past that you could never imagine.” He turned Sakuyamon’s arm over to show the opposite side of the device. “This amazing device is called an Evil Spiral, and back where I come from they’re pretty well known.”

Ruki was growing furious. “And what, exactly, does this Evil Spiral do?!”

Ryo smirked. “It makes whoever it’s attached to totally obedient…to me.” As he spoke the last few words, he suddenly shifted his arm to Sakuyamon’s chest, resting his fingers on her left breast.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!!” Ruki pulled away but Sakuyamon’s body stayed stiff. As Ryo’s hand caressed the mound, Ruki felt her own nipples stiffen. The redhead looked down at her chest, and for the first time, realized she was floating totally naked inside the miko Digimon. Just before she could shout more expletives at her molester, she heard a soft moan.

“Re-Renamon?” Indeed, the fox Digimon had made the vocalization. Ryo’s grin widened as the sound reached his ears.

“As I told you Ruki, Renamon is now mine to command.” He reached his other hand up and began to pinch Sakuyamon’s right nipple. “And right now I want her to feel aroused.”

As Sakuyamon’s moans continued, Ruki felt the same sensations in her own body. Her right breast tingled as her nipple was squeezed by an invisible hand. She couldn’t help but grasp them herself and try to contain her arousal. _"Why do I feel like this? I’ve never felt so exposed in my life!"_ Even though she had always been this bare inside of Sakuyamon, for the first time, Ruki was embarrassed by it.

“Please, Ryo! Stop doing this to Renamon!”

Ryo didn’t cease squeezing the Digimon’s breasts. “Oh, I don’t think Renamon minds, do you, sexy?” He smirked as he queried the miko, then moved his hands to her neck. Gripping the black material on her shoulders, he attempted to tear her clothing. Ryo groaned as he tugged on the skintight fabric, but all that came off in his hands were a couple of small pieces. Realizing he should go for quality rather than quantity, he shifted his fingers back to the miko’s tits, then tore off enough of the material to expose her pillowy D-cups.

Sakuyamon let out another moan as the cold air hit her erect nipples. “Yes, Ryo. I feel so good.” Indeed, the exposed female couldn’t help but move her fingers down to her crotch, which had developed a very prominent cameltoe. She placed two fingers against her lips and started to massage herself up and down. It wasn’t long before a damp spot appeared between her legs. “Make me feel even better.”

Ruki froze as she felt her own pussy moisten. “No! Stop it you bastard!” She tried to stay strong. She wasn’t going to give Ryo the satisfaction. But the heat from her crotch was overpowering her ability to think rationally. Within seconds she had begun to rub her erect clit. The fleshy bulb glowed brightly inside the core, glistening with her vaginal juices.

Ryo leaned forward and took one of Sakuyamon’s breasts in his mouth. He sucked deeply on her stiff nipple while stuffing his other hand down into the black spandex. His fingers became sticky as he reached her cunt. He retracted his arm in order to lick the juices off his digits, only to plunge them back inside the suit. Sakuyamon couldn’t take it anymore, and interrupted her fingering in order to tear off more of her suit. The combination of sweat and arousal had caused the already skintight fabric to adhere to her skin, and it fell apart in patches of sticky black material. The more she struggled the hotter she became. Finally, she managed to remove the bottom of the outfit, the final patch soaked by her pussy juices. Her engorged pussy lips were now visible to the 17-year old, and he licked his lips before diving right in.

Sakuyamon’s moans were joined by Ruki’s own sounds of ecstasy as the sensation of Ryo’s tongue joined her own fingers. Her thighs were soaked with discharge, and she honestly didn’t know how much more she could take. Though she had never admitted it, the 14-year old was a virgin, and no one but herself had been in contact with those bright pink lower lips of hers. _"Oh God, this is so embarrassing! I don’t want to do this in front of him!"_

Ryo could sense the teenager’s approaching climax and pulled his face away, licking the juices off his lips. “Come on, Ruki. You know you can’t take much more of this. Why not just give in and orgasm?”

As opposed to the idea as she was, Ruki was too enveloped in her self-pleasure to stop. The fingers pinching her clit sped up as she could feel the pleasure build up in her chest. “No Ryo! Don’t look! I don’t want you to see!!” Not a second after, she let out a long moan as a warm wave of pleasure shot through her body, radiating from her cunt. The climax made itself visible in Sakuyamon, as she shook violently, followed by a large discharge of femjuices from her own vagina.

Ryo stroked the underside of the nude miko to collect some of the juices, eliciting a slight shudder from the Digimon. He licked his lips as he tasted the juices. “Your cum is delicious, Ruki.”

Ruki shot him a scowl as she recuperated from the orgasm. She had fallen to her knees and had her arms wrapped around her chest. She deeply wished he could see her rage through Renamon’s enslaved façade. “Fuck you, Ryo.”

Ryo laughed a little. “Since I got such a delicious treat from you, I think it’s only fair that I return the favor.” Ruki’s eyes nearly bulged out as the 17-year old undid his belt, then unzipped his shorts, letting them fall to his ankles. His boxers soon followed, giving Ruki an uninhibited view of the boy’s manhood. He wrapped his right hand around the veiny member, stroking it a bit to make sure it was full length. “So, what do you think? Does it look tasty?”

Renamon let out another moan as she began to drool a bit. “Yes Ryo! Please let me taste it!” The sight of the thick piece of meat drove the Ultimate level to plunge three of her fingers back inside her snatch.

Ruki flinched at his words. “What the fuck, Ryo?! I’m not one of your fangirl whores! Suck your own dick if you’re so desperate!” As defiant as she wanted to be, she could already tell that as long as that spiral was around her wrist, she probably didn’t have much of a choice.

Ryo stepped out of his shorts and approached Sakuyamon. “Get on your knees.” Renamon did as her master requested, lowering herself so her head was level with his crotch. “Now suck it.” He grasped the miko’s hair and thrust his rod into her throat. Ruki’s objections were quickly quieted by the phantom cock that was now entering her mouth. Though there was seemingly nothing before her eyes, the redhead could fully taste the fleshy lollipop that had just slid through her lips. Her tongue could really accurately feel over every vein in his massive member. Against all logic, it really felt like she was deepthroating Ryo.

Despite everyone’s assumptions about people of Ryo’s celebrity, the 17-year old was himself a virgin. Having saved himself for the sexy redhead he was currently raping, he hadn’t exactly worked on his stamina. It had been less than a minute before his head was fully coated in precum. He withdrew the sausage to show off the gleaming bell end. A few quick strokes just below the sensitive flesh caused him to spurt a few more clear drops.

“Come on Renamon. Lick up the mess you made.” Ryo was clearly enjoying himself, and Renamon was nothing but a loyal servant at this point. She gripped the dick with both hands and wrapped her tongue around it. Though her mouth was empty, Ruki could still feel the salty taste of pre fill her mouth. She wanted nothing more than to spit it back into the pretty boy’s face, but her partner’s actions forced her to swallow the liquid.

Ryo laughed. “Good, huh? Well if you liked that, wait until you taste what comes next!” Without another word he thrust straight back into Sakuyamon’s mouth, his hands placed back on her tits. Both the miko’s and Ruki’s hands returned to their respective cunts, working hard toward their second orgasms.

Ruki was losing her mind. _"Please! Don’t let him cum in my mouth! I’ll tear his dick off and feed it to him if he jizzes in my mouth!"_ She tried to struggle even harder than before, but Sakuyamon just wouldn’t budge. “Please Renamon! Snap out of it! You don’t really want to blow him!”

The fox girl wasn’t convinced. “If Ryo wants me to give him head, then I’d be more than pleased to suck him dry,” True to her word, she quickened her pace, driving Ryo wild with ecstasy.

The male tamer could feel his balls tighten as a familiar sensation approached the head of his penis. “Here it comes, sexy!” With one final thrust, Ryo’s member let loose multiple sticky white ropes that filled the redhead’s mouth. Ruki coughed as the final strands of jizz materialized on her tongue. She fell to her knees again, coughing profusely as she tried to clear the cum from her mouth. She fought to shout more expletives through the choking, but Ryo wasn’t interested.

Despite blowing his load, Ryo was still hard as rock, and Sakuyamon was just as horny as before. The champion tamer removed his sticky member from the miko’s mouth and wiped it off on her cheek. “Now, bitch. Turn around and stick your ass in the air. Sakuyamon obliged, raising her most valuable assets into the park air as Ryo prepared for a vaginal thrust.

Suddenly, the rapist froze as he heard a rustle in the nearby brush.

“Hey guys, what’s going o-“ The boy trailed off as he began to process his current sight. Sakuyamon naked and soaking wet, with Ryo about to drive his dick into her vagina.

Ruki froze in embarrassment as the new spectator stepped closer. “Lee!”


	2. Chapter 2

Lee’s face turned bright red as his mind struggled to process the scene he had stumbled upon. Sakuyamon, her armor missing and her skintight suit torn to shreds, was on her hands and knees, pointing her voluptuous ass into the air. Her body was soaked with sweat and cum, and her vaginal lips glistened with feminine juices. As if that sight weren’t enough, Ryo was positioned behind the miko with his hands on her ass. The 17-year old was naked from the waist down, and he was clearly getting ready to thrust his manhood inside the exposed Ultimate-level.

Inside Sakuyamon, Ruki found herself bent over in the same position as Sakuyamon. Until now she had had no chance of fighting back as Ryo had his way with her and Renamon. Realizing Lee was her only hope of stopping the horny tamer, she started to scream.

“Quick, Lee! You’ve got to stop him! He put some kind of control device on Renamon and he’s been raping us!!” The 14-year old blushed as she realized there was still a bit of arousal in her voice. Her snatch was thoroughly soaked and begging for another orgasm.

Lee finally began to grasp the reality of the situation and stepped forward, his hands clenching into fists. “You bastard! What did you do to Sakuyamon?!” The 13-year old’s mind was racing. _"How could Ryo do something like this?! He’s always been so dependable and level-headed."_ Lee reached for his pocket as he advanced, but shuddered as he realized his D-Arc wasn’t in it. To make things worse, Terriermon was at home, playing with Shaochung and Lopmon. Lee was alone.

Ryo collected himself and wiped a bit of sweat from his forehead. “What did I do to her? I didn’t do anything to this sexy piece of ass. _She_ fingered herself in front of me. _She_ gave me head. And now _she_ is gonna enjoy having my rock-hard member pound her sopping wet cunt. Isn’t that right, Renamon?”

Lee’s jaw nearly dropped as he heard Sakuyamon moan in agreement, her hands moving to grip her swollen nipples. “Oh yes, Ryo. Give it to me hard! Make me cum again!”

“Then I shouldn’t keep you waiting.” Ryo repositioned himself to enter the sexy Digimon when another idea hit him. He smirked as he turned back to the young spectator. “Unless of course, Lee, you’d like to screw her instead? That certainly seems to be what that tent in your pants is hinting at.”

Both Lee and Ruki gasped at the suggestion, their faces turning bright red. Lee was especially embarrassed as he realized his boner was fighting to escape from his pants. He rushed to cover his crotch as he struggled to come up with a response. “You bastard! I would never do that to Ruki!” The 13-year old balled his free hand into a fist again and began to rush toward Ryo.

The 17-year old chuckled a bit as the younger tamer charged at him. He easily grabbed Lee’s arm and restrained him, spinning him around and holding him against his chest. “I’m afraid you don’t have a choice. See, Renamon really needs a good fuck. And if it’s your dick she wants, then it’s your dick she gets. Isn’t that right, bitch?”

Ruki’s eyes grew wide as she heard Ryo’s orders. “No, Renamon! Don’t do this! You can’t screw Lee! You can fight this!” Having known him for three years, Ruki knew Lee was always calm and collected. He was the level-headed one who, despite being a year younger than her, could always solve the team’s problems and disputes. Having entered puberty now though, Ruki had no idea how he’d respond to a sexual situation. Unfortunately, she was about to find out.

Sakuyamon lifted herself back onto her feet and turned around, giving a great full frontal view of her assets to Lee. His erection pressed even harder against the fabric of his boxers as the miko began to move toward him. She embraced the two boys, bending down a bit to come eye-to-eye with the furiously blushing 13-year old. Without warning, she pressed her face against his and stuck her tongue in his mouth, initiating Lee’s very first French kiss. As the miko continued to embrace the pair, Ryo thrust his pelvis forward a bit, causing his rigid six-incher to rub against the underside of Sakuyamon’s snatch. She moaned in ecstasy into Lee’s mouth, her hips writhing as Ryo’s dick massaged her lips.

Inside the Ultimate-level, Ruki fought to contain her moans as the feeling of Ryo’s member was transferred to her own cunt. Her vagina has never been in contact with an actual dick before, and the real thing was mind numbing. “Please Renamon! Snap out of this!”

Ignoring her tamer’s pleas, Sakuyamon moved her hand down to the bulge in Lee’s pants. She grasped the end of it and began stroking, a stain quickly appearing in the brown fabric. Any hand beside his own was foreign to Lee’s dick. He struggled to breathe as he felt precum flow out of its head. He felt like he would cream himself at any second. “Please, don’t touch it! You’re gonna make me cum!”

Sakuyamon licked her lips as she saw the dark patch on his pants, then moved her hands to grip Lee’s waistband. Without warning, she dragged both his pants and boxers to his feet, exposing his rock hard member to the cool air. Positioned above Ryo’s, it was clear that the 13-year old’s cock was at least an inch shorter. The embarrassed boy moaned as his penis shot a few more spurts of pre.

The miko gripped Lee’s arms as Ryo began to back away, then pushed him to the ground. The 13-year old struggled to stand back up, but Sakuyamon had no intention of letting the boy go. The Ultimate-level held out one of her arms and opened her mouth.

“Izuna!” Four ghostly foxes flew from Sakuyamon’s hand, each a different color. Before Lee could react, he found a fox wrapped around each limb, forcing him against the ground. He continued to struggle, arching his back in an attempt to escape, but all that accomplished was bringing his dick up to brush the miko’s pussy lips. Her moans turned him bright red.

Realizing his writhing wasn’t helping, Lee resorted to desperate pleading. “Sakuyamon, you can fight this! You can’t let Ryo control you like this!”

Sakuyamon ignored him and spread her legs, giving Lee a great view of her soaked snatch. “But I [i]want[/i] to do this, Lee. I want to feel your rock hard dick inside me! Please fuck me!” As the aroused words spilled from her mouth, she brought one hand up to her left nipple and squeezed hard. Her other hand went right down to business, separating her pussy lips to prepare for Lee’s cock.

Inside the Ultimate-level, Ruki found herself in the same embarrassing position. The redhead fought to close her legs, but the arousal was too great. Against her will, her fingers were working to spread her own lips, readying herself for the inevitable penetration.

“Please Renamon! Lee doesn’t want to do this! I don’t want him inside me!” Her pleas fell on deaf ears as Sakuyamon began to bend her legs, lowering her pelvis toward Lee’s pre-coated head. The tip brushed against her clit, eliciting another long moan from both the miko and the girl inside her.

Ruki bit her lip to suppress the sound, but the pleasure was overpowering. Filled with rage, she turned back to Ryo. “Why, Ryo?! Why the fuck are you doing this to us?!” Tears flowed down her face as she glared at the 17-year old. “What did I do to deserve this?!”

Ryo continued to smirk, another slight chuckle escaping from his mouth. He had his six-incher in his hand and was stroking it slowly. “You really don’t know why, Ruki? How dense can you be? I know you’re not good with emotions, but this is just stupidly obvious!” He stepped closer to the miko and grabbed her right breast, kneading it as he spoke. “Couldn’t you tell that I like you? That I wanted to spend as much time with you as I could? Why couldn’t you respond to me?” As his voice turned harsh, he suddenly pinched her nipple and pulled on it harshly.

Ruki groaned as she felt the tug on her own nipple. “I [i]know[/i] you like me, Ryo. But I just don’t feel that way about you!” She fought to contain her arousal as Sakuyamon dropped a bit lower, Lee’s head pushing into her folds.

Ryo’s smirk turned into a grimace as he heard Ruki’s words. “It’s funny how you’re telling me this now, Ruki. You’ve been pretty quiet about it before! You never said a thing about _why_ you wouldn’t love me! You just avoided me and hoped I’d eventually give up!” Ryo nearly tore the Ultimate-level’s breast off before letting go and backing away. “Well now you’re getting what you deserve. You can’t keep your feelings all bottled up when you’re totally exposed like this.”

Ruki’s eyes were bright red from her tears. She furiously wiped her eyes as her mind processed the 17-year old’s words. “You bastard! Is that all you’ve got to say?!”

Ryo’s mouth twisted back into a grin and he returned to jacking off. “Nope. Brace yourself, bitch.”

Without warning, Sakuyamon plunged herself the rest of the way down, the entirety of Lee’s member becoming enveloped in her cunt. The miko let out a scream of pleasure as her vaginal walls were massaged by his shaft. Lee groaned deeply as he felt another load of pre leak out of his head. The clear fluid mixed with Sakuyamon’s juices and pooled at the base of his rod. The 13-year old was amazed he hadn’t blown his load as soon as he got inside.

But Lee’s reaction was nothing compared to the redheaded virgin inside of Sakuyamon. Ruki screamed in both pain and ecstasy as she felt a phantom penis break her hymen. Just as when she was forced to blow Ryo, there was no physical dick plunging into Ruki’s flower, but she could feel it ravage her insides all the same. When she finally opened her eyes, the 14-year old found herself in a low squat, with a bit of blood dripping out of her snatch. As she attempted to stand back up, she felt Lee’s warm member rub against her walls, sending a deep shiver through her body.

Sakuyamon let out a deep moan as she too began to rise back up Lee’s shaft. “Mmm, Lee. You’re [i]so[/i] hard…”

Lee’s blush intensified as he heard the miko’s compliment. Her soaked cunt felt amazing on his dick, but he was fighting his arousal to concentrate on the whole rape situation. The 13-year old tried to focus back on Ruki. “Ruki! Are you okay?!”

“I-I think so…” Ruki was having an even more difficult time taking her mind off the dick inside her. She too had risen back up to a stand, the head of Lee’s cock still embedded in her lips. Her whole body was coated in sweat and she felt like her insides were on fire. Though she was still enraged by the situation, her inability to do anything about it was allowing her cunt to slowly gain control over her mind. Embarrassed and unsure of what to say to Lee, all she could utter was, “Lee… You feel…good…”

The compliment nearly caused the 13-year old’s eyes to bulge out. “R-Ruki… Don’t say that…” Lee’s mind was glazing over as Sakuyamon began to lower again, his shaft becoming enveloped once more by her sweet tunnel. _Oh God, if she does this one more time, I don’t think I’ll be able to hold on._ Lee could feel his load building up in his dick, threatening to burst out at any second.

“Please, Sakuyamon, stop it! If you keep moving I’m gonna cum!” Lee’s words passed right through the horny miko as she rose back up, preparing for a third thrust.

Ryo laughed as he watched the scene, his hand steadily speeding up on his rock hard member. “Now where’s the fun in that, Lee? Renamon _wants_ you to cum.” The older boy stepped closer and bent down, then pressed two of his free fingers against Sakuyamon’s clit. “In fact, I think she’s getting pretty close herself. Aren’t you, bitch?”

Sakuyamon moaned and gripped the undersides of her tits, getting ready for another plunge. “Of course, Ryo… We’re gonna cum at the same time…” Indeed, her snatch was on fire, and her climax had been in the works ever since she had gone down on Ryo. Inside, Ruki felt her own orgasm rising up inside her. The redhead’s nipples were rock hard and her clit was fully erect. She had given up entirely on fighting back. She knew her body would force itself on Lee’s cock as soon as Renamon’s did, and she knew Ryo would never let her live it down.

“Just do it, Renamon. Let this end…” Ruki sighed and braced herself for the final thrust. Lee gasped as he heard her words. “Ruki, no!” Before he could fight back, Sakuyamon thrust herself downwards, the friction of this final movement driving them both over the edge. Lee let out a deep moan as he blew his load, a hot burst of semen firing off inside Sakuyamon’s snatch. His body shook as warm ropes of cum dripped down his shaft and caused his dick to glisten in the sunlight. At the same time, the miko shuddered in intense ecstasy as her climax rocked her entire body. Her soaked walls tightened around the 13-year old’s rod as a warm flow of femjuices flooded out onto his lap.

Inside, Ruki wrapped her arms around herself, trying to stay upright as her body was rocked with convulsions. Her own juices flowed out onto the floor of the blue sphere and an intense pleasure spread throughout her glowing naked body until she couldn’t focus on anything but the invisible dick in her pussy. The redhead was snapped back to reality, however, by a sudden splash of warm fluid on her cheek. A bit landed on her tongue and she moaned as she recognized the taste. Ryo had finished his jacking off and had fired his own hot load onto Sakuyamon’s cheek. Though Ruki wanted nothing more than to take a swing at him, her body refused to cooperate, and she collapsed onto Lee’s chest.

With the last bit of energy she could muster, Ruki mumbled into Lee’s sweat-matted vest, “Fuck you, Ryo…” Lee groaned as his cock let out a few more spurts of jizz, then finally passed out as the miko’s pillowy breasts pressed against his face.

Ryo smirked as he backed up, and then turned into the grove of trees. He was satisfied with the show he had put on. “Sleep tight, ice queen.”


End file.
